


is that a stark brand tablet

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a picture of natasha and pepper</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	is that a stark brand tablet

pepper and natasha, or blackpepper as i've heard it called? 

**Author's Note:**

> for [elusivefade](http://elusivefade.tumblr.com)'s request!


End file.
